


Any Happy Thought?

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: Roxas and Xion really wanted to fly in Neverland again, this time with Isa.





	Any Happy Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent and inspired by the leaisa discord server.

“Do you think you could help us fly again?” Roxas asked the small pixie that hovered in front of his face. The pixie nodded and began to fly around Roxas, Xion, and Lea. She stopped right in front of Isa, not recognizing him.

“Him too,” Xion encouraged. The pixie flew around Isa, causing fine glowing dust to fall on him.

“Thank you!” Xion called as the pixie flew away towards the large island in the distance.

“I don't understand why you all wanted to come here,” Isa said, looking around at the many small and rocky islands around them. He saw nothing that would be of interest and certainly nothing that would entertain two teenagers. There was a large, lush island in the distance, but they had no way to get there.

Roxas and Xion smiled at each other mischievously. With a wink from Roxas, they both bolted towards the nearest edge and hurled themselves off the island plateau they had been on. As they jumped over the edge, Isa stood frozen in shock. What had just happened? They were probably a hundred feet above the water's surface! He looked at Lea for some explanation or at least to see if Lea was as horrified as he was, only to find Lea _laughing_.

Isa ran to the edge and looked over. Maybe there had been some ledge that they landed on? As he looked over, Roxas and Xion soared past him, defying gravity. They laughed as they flew around each other in some kind of game. Relief that they hadn't just fallen to their deaths filled Isa as he watched them flat above his head. He walked back to Lea, awe and wonder in his eyes as he stared at Roxas and Xion. Lea was still laughing slightly and caught Isa's attention.

Isa scowled and smacked Lea lightly on the arm.

“What?” Lea whined, the laughter coming back more strongly but he tried to force it down.

“You knew they were going to do that,” Isa said, crossing his arms.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.”

Isa smacked Lea again.

“Hey! Come on, you guys! I want to explore the islands!” Xion called from where she hovered.

“Yeah! Maybe we'll find treasure!” Roxas said excitedly as he floated beside Xion.

Isa looked at Lea hopefully.

“Can we do that too?” he asked earnestly.

“Fly? Yeah! Apparently that sparkly dust or whatever that fairy put on us can help us fly,” explained Lea, “I've done it once before, a long time ago.”

“How?” Isa asked.

“You gotta trust it,” Roxas said, hovering a bit closer, “you have to believe that you can fly.”

“Well, it's obvious that flight it possible. But how do I accomplish it?” Isa asked, skeptically.

“It's not just _possible_ , Isa. You have to believe that you can fly. If you believe that you can, like really believe it, then you will,” Roxas explained.

“Don't forget the thought!” Xion added, hovering beside him.

“Oh! Right!” Roxas said, hitting himself on the head, “That's important.”

“The...thought?” Ida asked, confused.

“You have to think a happy thought! Like a happy memory! That's what makes you fly, this dust just helps,” Xion explained.

A happy memory? That shouldn't be too hard. Isa thought quietly. Perhaps a memory from his childhood. The times with Lea. The beautiful Radiant Gardens. Finding her and becoming friends. Becoming apprentices to Ansem the Wise. Living in the castle. Working in the lab. The experiments. The pain. The dark. The emptiness.

“Isa?” Xion called quietly.

Isa opened his eyes, having not even noticed them closing. His hand was on his scar. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind and looked up. Xion and Roxas had landed, looking up at him worried. Lea's hand was on his shoulder. He looked up at Lea.

“You ok?” Lea asked, gently. Isa didn't answer, but Lea knew what that meant.

“Hey,” Lea said softly, putting a hand on Isa's face. Isa looked up at Lea.

Lea closed the space between them, kissing Isa deeply. Roxas groaned and looked away, and Xion giggled. Isa's eyes stayed open in shock for a moment before closing as he relaxed. Warmth seemed to grow in Isa's chest, and he felt almost..lighter.

“You did it!” cheered Xion.

Isa slowly opened his eyes as Lea pulled away. Lea smiled up at him brightly. Wait… Isa looked down to see his feet floating just off the ground.

“I figured you just needed the right thought,” Lea said with a smile as he floated up to Isa. Isa smiled softly at him. Leave it to Lea to bring that light back when darkness clouds his mind.

“So are we gonna go, or are you two gonna keep being gross?” Roxas said while starting to float backwards towards the larger island.

“Oh, I thought we'd just stay here and make out for an hour,” Lea joked while putting an arm around Isa's waist and smirking. Even Xion groaned at that.

“Come on! There's so much to show you!” Xion said while pulling on Isa's arm.

“I'm coming,” Isa said with a smile, letting himself be pulled away from Lea.

“Look out for cannon balls!” Roxas said. Isa looked at Lea with concern. Lea just laughed.

“Just a local, but we'll steer clear of him. Don't worry,” Lea assured.

“Ugh, you guys are so slooooow,” Roxas complained. Xion smirked and let go of Isa's arm.

“Fine! Then I'll race you to that big tree on the main island there! See it?” Xion challenged while pointing.

“You're on! Loser buys the winner ice cream!” Roxas accepted.

“Deal!” And with that, they both took off towards the larger island. Lea laughed, watching them speed off.

“We should catch up. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into,” Lea said with a chuckle while starting to flying after the teens. Isa caught his arm, making Lea look back, confused.

“Something wrong?” Lea asked.

Isa stared at the water far below, staying over the platform of the island. It was silly, he was flying right now after all, but a childish fear crept into Isa's mind.

“What if I fall?” he asked, looking up at Lea.

Lea smiled fondly and took Isa's hand.

“Simple, I'll catch you,” Lea said earnestly. Isa smiled back. He believed Lea would.

Together, they flew towards the island. Next time, maybe Isa could use this memory to help him fly.


End file.
